The future
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Batman has a huge announcement forcing Clark and Diana to think about the future in their relationship. A SM/WW fanfic story.
1. Chapter 1

10 years.

That's the number of years Clark and Bruce has known each other. To the rest of the world they are known as Superman and Batman; but both of them, along with the rest of the Justice League members, has been through so much that it would've been cruel to still call each other by names originally given to them by strangers. No, the bond between the two is greater than brothers; especially since they've fought so many battles with each other and they've also escaped death so many times.

But of all the years they've known each other, Clark still can't get over just how big the Wayne manor is. As always, Alfred has to show Clark the way to the batcave from inside the manor; since the only way Clark was familiar with was the falls where the batwing exits.

When they finally arrived in the batcave, Clark and Alfred was able to immediately spot Bruce in front of his large computer.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called out to Bruce, "Master Kent is here for you."

"Alfred, I told you before, you can just call me Clark."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Master Kent, it goes against my principle as a servant to the Wayne family."

Clark sighed and smiled to him, "Okay, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce called, "can you check on Selina in the manor?"

"Ms Kyle is currently in the kitchen right now, trying to prepare for tonight's dinner." Alfred informed him.

Bruce sighed, "Can you check on her?"

"Yes Master Bruce."

After Alfred left the Batcave, Clark walked towards Bruce and his massive batcomputer. Bruce was still in his batsuit but his mask was removed from his face. As always, Bruce was too busy to even turn his head towards Clark.

"Barry, Jon and I managed to finally settle the crisis in Baghdad," Clark informed Bruce, who continued to stare at his screen, "as we predicted, Luthor was behind the whole thing again."

"What happened to Lex?" Bruce continues to type on the keyboard.

"For now, he's in Blackgate Prison."

"For now?"

"I've been thinking… maybe we can have him transferred somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"I don't know," Clark leaned on the table, "but whenever we put Lex in a prison, it seems he'll just break out and create chaos all over again."

"He's Lex Luthor. He's not stopping until he's put you down for good."

Clark crossed his arms, "I know. Because of that, a lot of people get hurt."

"You know there is another prison with a much higher security- your father's Phantom Zone."

Clark gave off a small chuckle, "If it didn't house dangerous, galactic criminals, then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Your father did create the Zone to lock away dangerous criminals like Lex."

"No," Clark shook his head, "there are far greater villains out there in the galaxy that deserves to be in the Zone; Brainiac is one of them."

"Cyborg is in the watchtower with the other members of the Justice League, making sure that the security system is working properly." Bruce informed him," He's scanning the space around earth for any signs of unusual intergalactic waves."

"I hear Hal is setting up the new security measures that you've designed for the watchtower?"

"We need to be updated and ready all the time," Bruce said, "especially now that the League is getting bigger."

"You even got Diana training some of the new members." Clark continued.

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Honestly?" Clark raised his eyebrows," I'm not disappointed. But because you asked her to train others, she's more hyped up about new training regimes than the dinner I set up for her two nights ago."

"You're disappointed because she wasn't excited you cooked for her?"

"I'm not disappointed!"

Bruce smirked, "You two have been together for five years now, aren't you supposed to be used to the fact that you'll always be both busy and thinking about your jobs?"

"That's exactly the point!" Clark stood from the table, "we've been so busy lately we haven't had time for ourselves. I thought this dinner would give us the closer we needed for the past few months. What should I do to put spark in our relationship again?"

"Sparks in a relationship fade easily over time Clark, you know that." Bruce reminded him, "You and Diana have been through it all. You basically live together. The question you really should be asking is… why haven't both of you moved on yet?"

"What-"

"You know what I mean," Bruce finally looked at him, "sooner or later, that ring you've been keeping in your pocket might eventually rust from waiting so long."

"How did you-" Clark was more than surprised.

"You're not very subtle even when you're on your own. You always take that ring out and stare at it."

Clark smirked, shook his head and took the ring from his pocket. He stared at the small cuboidal diamond on the thin but strong silver made ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." Clark told Bruce, "she gave it to me before I left for Metropolis. She was so convinced that I was going to meet my future wife there."

"And have you?"

"Not exactly in Metropolis; but whenever I think about my future with Diana, the thought is not at all far along."

"You're supposed to be the simple minded one between the two of us Clark; I don't understand why it's taking you this long to make a decision."

"And I don't understand why I'm taking relationship advice from Batman." Clark laughed.

"Laugh all you want but we both know it's Diana that's keeping you from asking. Have you even asked her what she thinks?"

Clark squinted his eyes at Bruce, "How about you? It's been three years since you and Selina rekindled your relationship after being apart for two years. She's already messing up your kitchen trying to learn how to make dinner."

"It hasn't been easy but we're making it work."

"You sly dog!" Clark tapped Bruce on his shoulder and laughed, "I'm glad you've finally decided to settle down in a relationship with her."

Bruce didn't say anything. But when Clark saw the smile on Bruce's face, he decided not to tease Bruce any longer.

"Anyway," Clark slowly walked towards the exit of the cave, "I just came here to tell you that we've finished the job in Baghdad. And to come and see how you're doing here. I need to get back to Watchtower and-"

"I asked Selina to marry me."

Clark stopped.

He turned around just in time to see that Bruce finally took his eyes off of the computer screen and towards Clark.

"And she said yes." Bruce continued.

A few seconds passed by as Clark and Bruce stared at each other. Bruce was trying to read Clark's expression- trying to determine whether Clark was happy or disappointed in him; and Clark was doing the same.

Finally, Clark smiled and extended his hand to his friend.

"Congratulations," Clark said, "I'm happy for you Bruce."

"I'd like you to be my best man." Bruce told him.

Clark chuckled, "I thought it was a given that if ever you got married, I will automatically be your best man. I'm the only one who can put up with that moody attitude of yours after all."

Bruce laughed weakly as he took Clark's hand and shook it, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

With a huge sigh, Clark dropped on the couch in his Fortress of Solitude. The place might be cold but when Clark laid his head on the couch, he thought of nothing but sleep. That was until another figure appeared beside him.

"I see you've had a long day?"

The figure beside him was the beautiful woman he has been longing to see the whole day. Despite the fact that she was also busy the whole day, she still looked as beautiful and graceful as she did when she left this morning. Her dark, raven hair flowed down her back smoothly; her blue oceanic eyes lit up and her face was just as radiant.

"And you didn't?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

Diana sat on the couch beside Clark and began removing her boots off. But Clark gently grabbed Diana's leg and slowly removed the zipper from her boots.

"Here, let me do this." Clark said.

"Thank you," Diana smiled. She placed her hand on Clark's head and brushed his dishevelled hair, "did you forget to put that hair product on your hair this morning? Your hair is a mess."

Clark weakly laughed, grabbed her hand and kissed her, "It's cute that you're worrying about how my hair looks."

"Well someone has to," Diana commented, "I bet you don't even know where the hair product is don't you?"

"It's in the bathroom isn't it?"

"No," Diana leaned forward and picked something from underneath couch. It was the hair gel. She raised an eyebrow at him as she handed it to him, "I don't know how that got there but your fortress is getting messier."

Clark pondered over the thought for a while as he stared at his hair gel. Diana was right; it's been a while since he has tidied up the place.

"Do you want to tidy up the place together?" Clark asked her.

"I already live here, so of course, I'd want to tidy up the place as well. But finding time is hard right now, especially since I've finally come up with a new training regime for the new members."

As soon as Diana mentioned the idea that they were already living together, Clark immediately remembered what Bruce asked him earlier: " _Why haven't both of you moved on yet?"_

"So apparently Bruce asked Selina to marry him." Clark said.

"Really? That was sudden." Diana was surprised," But I'm happy for the two of them."

"I was surprised as well," Clark continued, "But the two have been together for a while now; and I've never seen Bruce so happy than when he is with Selina."

"Have they decided when they're going to get married?"

"Not sure yet," Clark shook his head, "but I imagine not far along….. How about you? Have you thought about the idea of marriage?"

Diana was silent for a while; and Clark saw from her expression that it was something she didn't expect Clark to ask.

"Marriage…I'd rather not talk about it just now Clark," Diana said in a lower voice, "especially with our roles in the League and our responsibilities."

"But we've been together for five years now Diana," Clark argued, "and the thought hasn't appeared in your mind at all?"

"I came from a race where marriage wasn't exactly popular," Diana said, "we grew up thinking about how we can survive in battles, not our dream weddings."

"Well will you at least think about it now?" Clark pleaded with Diana.

Diana stared into Clark's eyes then placed her hand on his cheek, "I will…. Just not right now."

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **It was idea that was put out to write a fanfiction of Clark and Diana visiting Bruce's wedding. So I thought I'd pput it up. It's just a short story but hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark stared at his own reflection in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. He fixed the buttons on his white shirt and placed the belt on his black trousers. The day of his best friend's wedding has finally arrived and he still couldn't believe the fact that his friend, the great Batman, was getting married to the woman he's had a series of on and off relationship with; not to mention, consistent flirting with while being in his "night job". He was, of course, asked to be the best man; and as the best man, he was expected to be in his best outfit- which meant renting a new suit from Metropolis' famous tailor shop.

Clark Kent may be a lot of things- reporter, superhero, Kryptonian; he might've defeated intergalactic monsters, battled supervillains; he's faster than a speeding bullet; more powerful than a locomotive; able to leap buildings in a single bound. He's Superman. But the one thing he's always had a weakness for, except Kryptonite, was being able to tie a proper bow tie.

He sighed as his attempts were met with failure. He was about to give up and switch to a neck tie instead when, suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was Diana.

His eyes widened at the sight of her. She's even more beautiful than always. She wore a long, red, sleeveless dress that covered her from under her neck to the sole of her heels. Strings from her dress were wrapped around her neck, creating an X shape on her chest. Of course, her accessories included her bracelets, and the silver necklace Clark had given her the year before. She didn't wear her tiara, so her long dark hair still flowed down on her back.

Clark didn't realise how much he was staring at her that he was surprised to suddenly see her when she was right in front of him.

"Clark?" Diana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You-you're beautiful." Clark stammered.

Diana smiled, "Then this beautiful lady will need her escort to take her to their friend's wedding."

She took Clark's bow tie and fixed it around his neck, "But how can she have her escort when he's not even ready yet?"

"It's the tie," Clark reasoned, "I can't get a handle on it."

"Now I know why your closet only consists of plain shirts, jeans and farm clothes." Diana continued fixing his tie, "I'm not saying you don't look good in them but… it might be nice to expand your wardrobe."

"But you like wearing my clothes."

"When we're at home here in Smallville, yes, but not outside."

Clark didn't reply. Instead, he grinned at her, which confused Diana, "What?"

"Nothing," Clark laughed, "I just love the fact that you called this house your home."

Diana smiled and finished fixing his tie, "There." She patted his chest, "You're ready."

Clark suddenly grabbed Diana's hand and looked at her, "Can we talk about that?"

"About what?"

"The future Diana," Clark gripped Diana's hand, "Our future."

"Kal," Diana released her hand from his and placed her hand on his cheek, "you're the best man. We have a wedding to attend to. We'll talk about this later."

Diana turned towards the door but before she exited, Clark grabbed her hand and stared at her, "Please stop running from the subject."

"I'm not. But there's a better time to talk about this."

"When is the better time?"

Diana walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Clark reciprocated the kiss.

"Just continue to be patient with me my love… everything will be okay," Diana reassured him, "I love you."

Clark nods hesitantly and kissed her again, "Okay."

He offered his arm to Diana, to which Diana wrapped her arms around; then both of them exited the house… and flew to the skies… towards Gotham City.

* * *

Bruce and Selina's wedding was set in the large and beautiful garden of the Wayne Manor; where a big, green, empty space of grass was perfect for the wedding ceremony and reception. Everything was laid out the way it should be: a large white arch of red roses at the front for the ceremony; bouquets of red roses on small white columns spread around the arch; chairs with white fitted sheets all lined up in rows to face the arch; a red carpet rolled down the aisle; and more bouquets of different coloured flowers all lined up around the aisle.

It took a while but finally, the guests have arrived and have taken their respective seats. Of course all of the guests in the wedding are only the people closest to Bruce and Selina; and those included the Justice League members and Batman's companions- Nightwing, Batgirl, Batwoman and Robin and others. Clark and Bruce waited by the arch at the front for the women to walk down the aisle; until finally, the string quartet played at the background a slow sweet music.

The women lined up at the bottom of the aisle; and the first to walk down was Diana. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her hand as she walked down in her red dress. She was asked by Selina to become her bridesmaid; and even though Diana didn't know the first thing about wedding ceremonies, she still walked down the aisle as if she had been a bridesmaid before. She gave Clark a smile as she went past him and Bruce and stood at the other end of the white arch. The next woman to appear was Helena, who most people knew as the Huntress. Clark didn't know the exact details but it seemed that Selina and Helena had gotten close for the past couple of years, so much so that Selina asked her to be her maid of honour. She walked down in the same red dress Diana wore, with her black, wavy hair loose behind her. She also carried a bouquet and was smiling the whole time she walked down the aisle until finally, she stood next to Diana.

It was Selina's turn. She walked down the aisle in a long, silk, white sleeveless dress. The white dress was kept in place with two strings tied around her neck, creating a V-shape on her chest. The waist on her dress was especially small- which fitted Selina's figure perfectly. Her short hair was clipped back by her ear with a rose clip. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, her eyes towards Bruce only. As soon as she stood in front of Bruce, she gave her bouquet to Helena and took Bruce's hands. Bruce and Selina stared at each other and grinned. Both of them looked so happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" J'onn, who shapeshifted into the body of a man with brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a white suit called out to the guests as the minister, "we are gathered here today to join Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle in holy matrimony."

And with that the ceremony began…

* * *

The party had started and every guest have scattered everywhere in the garden, talking to other respective guests. Most of them have already congratulated the newly wedded couple; while the others haven't had the chance yet: two of them were Clark and Diana.

"Congratulations!"

Clark shouted as he and Diana, their arms linked, approached the couple. Clark gave a Bruce a hug and patted him on the back; with a grin he said, "I still can't believe we're here! That sulky and moody friend of mine has gotten married!"

"Is it that impossible to imagine?" Bruce smiled.

"Well considering how it's rare to see you smile, I'd think so."

"Don't worry Clark," Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders, "I'll have him trained in no time."

Clark and Diana laughed.

"I guess you're no longer Bruce Wayne, the millionaire playboy of Gotham City." Clark joked.

"It's billionaire Clark," Bruce took a sip of his drink, "millionaire is so last year."

"Well I wouldn't get any ideas if I were him," Selina kissed him on the cheek; "he's not the only one who's a catch."

"You've got a great woman Bruce," Clark patted him on the shoulder. He then turned to Selina, "it's nice to see both of you finally happy and settled. Who knows, maybe it's only a matter of time before the Bat family expands right?"

Selina smiled at him and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Congratulations to the both of you," Diana said, "I wish for a happy marriage for the both you."

"Thank you Diana," Selina smiled, "and thank you for being my bridesmaid."

"I'm happy to do it."

"Maybe next time, it's your wedding we'll be attending?" Selina raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Knowing Clark, it might not be far along." Bruce eyed him.

Clark laughed hesitantly as he brushed the back of his neck, "Well we don't know what the future holds."

He looked beside him and stared at Diana. He took her hand and held it tightly, "Right now, I'm just enjoying living at the present."

Diana looked at him. She stared at his gentle blue eyes; and saw the spark in his eyes as he looked at her. He was happy… and so was she.

* * *

Diana had been gone from the party for a long while so Clark decided to look for her around the garden. He finally found her sitting by the water fountain, further away from the party scene. The large water fountain was crafted with a woman in loose clothing, pouring water into the fountain. Diana was staring at the woman as she poured streams of glittering water under the moonlight.

"You're missing the party," Clark called out to her, "everyone is wondering where wonder woman has gone."

Diana turned to him and smiled; but then she looked back up again into the dark sky and pale moonlight, "Wonder Woman isn't the one getting married. I'm sure Bruce and Selina won't mind if I'm gone for a while."

"But I mind," Clark walked up next to her, "I need a dance partner after all… Is there something bothering you?"

Diana didn't say anything; so Clark sat next to her and took a sip of his drink.

"The galaxy is a strange world isn't it?" Diana suddenly began, "There are never-ending things in the galaxy; billions from Earth alone. Every day we strive to make the most of our lives; and when we formed and joined the Justice League, we promised that we would make the most of our lives saving those who deserve justice. I grew up believing that you can only live up to a certain set of rule- that without those rules, everything will eventually fall apart. My people secluded ourselves from the man's world for hundreds of years because we believed that if we destroyed this delicate balance that we and the Gods created, everything would simply fall apart."

"…"

"Me and my people prided ourselves in following those rules but," Diana gently looked at him, "that all changed for me when I met you."

"I have thought about it," Diana continued, "countless times actually."

"Thought about what?"

"Us. Our future…"

"Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified," she replied," I've never been more scared my entire life."

"But there's no need to-"

"I know…" she smiled at him.

"Clark," Diana moved closer to Clark as she continues, "you know me better than anyone. You know my fears, my concerns and my worries. But you also know my happiness. You know how to make me smile, to make me laugh. You're the only man to make me feel this way. When I first met you, every bone in my body shouted at me to run away from you; to make sure that the only thing between us is friendship… but my heart shouted otherwise. I'm not afraid to get hurt physically but I can't handle when my heart is the one hurting. And right now, you're the one who has my heart."

"So yes… I have thought about it." Diana said, "And I couldn't be more scared… and excited at the same time… the thought of us going into the future together, getting married and having children."

Clark smiled, "Do you trust me?"

Diana was confused by his sudden question but she nodded, "Of course."

"Then trust that whatever happens in the future, we will face it together," Clark took Diana's hand and kissed it, "I will stand with you in every fights; I will storm into the depths of Tartarus for you; I will fly around the whole galaxy with you… I will be with you every step of every way. I will never ever let anything happen to us. Because Diana you are my future; and I will give you everything that I have and will have… all of them are yours from the moment you stole my heart. I'll be everything you need. I can't see a future when you're not in it."

"And I can no longer remember the time when you're not in my life." Diana kissed him on the lips.

They kissed each other and held each other tightly, as if an inconceivable force was pushing them together. They leaned their foreheads against each other and Clark whispered, "I'm not asking you to give me the future I want; I want a future with you because I love you."

"I love you too. More than I ever thought I could…"Diana replied.

* * *

A smooth, romantic song played in the background as the couples of the night danced on the dance floor. Of course, the bride and the groom started off in the middle of the dance floor while everybody followed.

Diana rested her head on Clark's chest as she followed his lead in their dance. The sound of his heartbeat was so satisfying and calming to hear; she was relaxed, almost to the point that she could fall asleep.

"I love you." Clark whispered.

Diana kept her head on his chest, "I love you too."

"I don't want this moment to end," he continued, "can we stay like this forever? No villains, no crimes… just you and me."

"You said so earlier, we don't know what the future hold for us," she looked up at him, "but whatever it is, as long as I can face them with you, I don't have to worry."

Clark kissed her on the forehead. He then looked up at the dark sky. He thought about the challenges, battles and fights that he'd been through. There were so many he couldn't keep track of them anymore. He always thought his life was only meant for saving others. He just didn't know that his life was going to be saved by the woman who laid on his chest. He lived through his past and learned from them; he was enjoying the present he was currently in… and the future?

Well he doesn't know… None of them does… except maybe Dr. Fate…

But he didn't care anymore.

Because as long as he has Diana, his friends and his family with him…

His future is as bright as the yellow sun that gave him strength.

With them, he can always look forward to…

The Future.

* * *

 **Hi guys! As I said, this is a short story; so unfortunately, this is the last chapter :'( But I still have other SM/WW stories so keep a look out for them if you enjoyed this :)**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and for your reviews :) They're all greatly appreciated!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **Have a good day/night!**

 **:D**


End file.
